The present invention relates to a photographic print set and to a method for producing the same, which is favorable for filing and storing.
In photo processing services, customers receive a set of separate prints. These prints are made from a web-like printing paper on which a row of positive images have been printed from a roll of negative film. On the other hand, the negative film is cut in several pieces or negative film strips each usually including a predetermined number of frames, for example six frames when a 135-type film is used with a full size format camera. The negative film strips are put in a film jacket to be returned to the customer along with the set of separate prints.
The prints returned to the customer are usually mounted in an album for filing and storing. On the other hand, the negative film strips are either filed in a nega-album or stored in a filing box. However, as it is troublesome to arrange and mount the prints and negative film strips in albums as often as they are received, it often happens that the prints and film slips are left unfiled for a long time. Consequently, when several sets of prints and film strips are left unfiled for a while, they can become mixed up, and filing such mixed up prints and negative film strips in the future is quite troublesome. Especially the negative film strips are sometimes not only damaged but also lost.
Another problem is that it is hard to pick out a particular negative film strip or strips from the collected strips for making special copies.
To help keep prints in order, photo processing shops sometimes file them in a booklet-type photo album when returning them to the customer. Also, for the customer's convenience, it is known to provide an index print sheet on which reduced positive images are printed from the film strips in numerical order. However, neither the booklet-type photo album nor the index print sheet is useful in solving the above problems.
One of the reasons for leaving prints, negative films and index print sheets unfiled for a long time is that there are differences in shape and size between the three: a square print, a long and narrow film strip, and a large sized index print sheet, respectively. Unfortunately, for this reason, the index print sheet, although it seeks to offer customers the convenience of filing the prints, is said in fact to have no useful effect.
Also putting the prints in a booklet-type photo album one by one and when returning them to the customer costs the photo processing shop much labor and time.